


Reconsider

by Tip_Top_Nonstop



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cis Chrollo, Drabble, Feitan is sad i think, Fluff, I needed this bro i'm sorry, Inaccurate representation of dysphoria, M/M, No Beta, No Sex, Self-Indulgent, Short, They're both teens, Trans Feitan, Trans Male Character, inaccurate representation of overthinking, woahhh idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tip_Top_Nonstop/pseuds/Tip_Top_Nonstop
Summary: Feitans dysphoria isn't doing him to well so Chrollo comforts him
Relationships: Feitan/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer
Kudos: 30





	Reconsider

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for no beta I made this at like 1 am cause I needed- CRAVED trans Feitan fluff  
> I couldn't get the idea out of my Feitan kinnie mind that Feitan is also a he/they like me so I wrote this, I apologize for the inaccurate dysphoria thing, dysphoria is always hard to explain for me because it's more of a feeling in my case than thoughts. Anyway yeah here hope you enjoy

Feitan’s lips parted as he let out a shaky breath. It was hot inside of his room but his hoodie and sweatpants were not coming off any time soon. He didn’t have his binder on, and even though he had something covering him, he still felt bare. He knew under all of his clothes he was naked, nude, bare, different. His arms wrapped around his own body as if he was holding himself together so he wouldn’t fall apart. By now the heat was getting to him but he still refused to change into lighter clothes. His face grew beet red because of the heat, small sweat beats forming on his forehead, only to be wiped away by his own hair. Soon his hair was drenched in sweat, a very uncomfortable amount of sweat to be honest. His bed was beginning to get less comfortable as well, the fan at the end of it was taking up too much space, and his back had been hunched over for so long it was beginning to hurt. A knock on the door was almost drowned out by the intense hum of his fan and the overwhelming amount of dysphoric thoughts. 

“Who?” He called out as if it was a proper response to anyone knocking on the door. It obviously wasn’t but he could care less. His arms tightened around himself as he turned his head a bit to look at the now opening door.

“Chrollo.” The boy in the doorway said before stepping into the room. He shut the door behind him when Feitan let out a hum and turned back to face the fan. Chrollo let out a sigh and went onto the bed beside Feitan reaching his arms out, inviting him in for a hug. Feitan shook his head and leaned more towards the fan.

“Not now, it’s a bad time.” Feitan said into the fan so his words could be reverberated, he liked the way his voice sounded in the fan, it was funny. Chrollo retracted his arms and watched Feitan for a bit. He liked watching the way that the smaller boy’s hair looked when it was being blown around by wind, the way he subconsciously bit the peeling skin off of his lips whenever he was looking at someone else's, the feeling of the foreigner’s lips on his own when they exchanged short kisses, the way he always asked if Chrollo was okay with doing whatever they were doing regardless if it was sensual or not, the hyper awareness he gained of just how sweaty his hand was when the other boy held it. Chrollo’s eyes locked onto Feitan clothes and he let out a small hum.

“I’m guessing the same reasoning for your wardrobe..?” Chrollo questioned the porcelain boy, said boy only turned around and nodded. It took him a few minutes to try and formulate a response before he let out an almost aggravated sigh. ’It wouldn’t take a cis man this long to think of a response.’ Feitan’s mind screamed at him. His hands tightened on his hoodie and a smaller more aggravated noise escaped his throat. He looked back at Chrollo and opened his mouth to try and push out an explanation.

“You don’t need to explain anything, I’m only here to comfort you as much as you allow me.” Chrollo shortly explained before Feitan could even get a word out of his mouth. A small small smile peered onto his face. He was really glad to have Chrollo, it was refreshing to have someone who didn’t want to have an explanation every time he did or said something. Sometimes having Chrollo do stuff like this felt too good to be true. ‘You know he won’t do this for long-’

“And before you even try and think I’m only doing this once or that I’m gonna leave you because I get tired of it. You’re wrong. I enjoy helping you feel better, and I’ll do it as much as I need.” Chrollo said, cutting off Feitan’s thoughts. The grin on his face only managed to get wider and he released himself of his grasp. Turning to face Chrollo he outreached his arms.

“I’ve taken your offer into consideration.” Feitan said quietly, his smile still present. Chrollo put on a goofy grin and tossed himself (gently) into the smaller boy’s arms. 

“I’m glad to see you’ve reconsidered.” Chrollo quietly said into his ear. Feitan’s dysphoria and discomfort wasn’t completely eliminated, but it was getting better.


End file.
